


A Pie for Dean

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: The Family Business [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, De-Aged Dean Winchester, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pies, Probably Tissues needed, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Pies… Dean loves pies, he adores the beauty of the glazing, the pies call to him to taste them, and Dean does without any hesitation at all, but taking pies from a warlock? Dean should know better.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Family Business [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558012
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them; I just love to play with the characters.

They were a lot of people in the loft.

Dean smiled as he noticed the box of pies seemed closer to him, even though it was not his.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked, as he noticed his lover’s face.

“I’m not doing anything.” Dean replied innocently.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed heavily, in his heart he knew that this was a lost cause, as he walked away and joined the white hair man, and his delicate clothes.

“Aziraphale, I must say that I didn’t expect to see you here.” Castiel came to greet him, and then he noticed the man wearing dark sunglasses indoor next to him, not knowing why, he thought to ask, “Why are you wearing sunglasses? There’s no sun in here.”

“Believe me, it’s for the best,” Crowley told him and then asked, “So, you know my boyfriend?”

“I am, and I am very happy to see a fellow angel here.” Castiel smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Magnus walked around, pacing, not knowing where his box of sweets wondered off and disappeared from his sight, it was a mystery.

He planned to give the box of sweets to his boyfriend who was currently out and about fighting demons, Izzy even told him that her brother _had_ a sweet tooth.

Crowley looked at his friend, who was pacing around the loft, his head was down, and he was mumbling to himself.

“Hey, Magnus, buddy, what’s wrong?” Crowley asked him as he left the angels to the conversation.

“I’m certain that there was a box of sweets, something special that I ordered, and it’s not there, I could swear that it was on this table, but now it’s gone.” Magnus mumbled sadly.

“Where is Alec?” Crowley asked, noticing that the warlock’s boyfriend was not around. He noticed there was another young man, also wearing black but he was shorter than Alec.

Magnus sighed heavily as he replied, “He is hunting demons, and I can’t wait for him to come home, but I’m disappointed that I have nothing sweet to feed him.”

“There’re demons here? And no one told me?” Dean asked, his mouth full of sugar.

Magnus could feel his magic tingling, and his anger seemed to run out of control, as he pointed toward the young man, “YOU!”

“My name is Dean Winchester, I prefer it than – You, you know…” Dean grinned at him, with a mouth full of pie he was eating out of the box.

“How dare you to eat the pies from this box?” Magnus asked as he came closer to the mundane.

Castiel noticed the angry warlock next to his boyfriend as he left Aziraphale and came over to stood next to him. And then he noticed the box of pies in Dean’s hands, the sugar trail around his mouth, and came to an abbreviated conclusion what had happened.

“Look, I know that what my boyfriend did was wrong, but he has one small weakness, he loves pies, and he will do everything to eat one, despite the fact I did warn him not to take any from this box.” Castiel tried his best to save his boyfriend from an angry warlock.

“So basically, you are saying that your boyfriend needs to learn how to properly ask rather than stealing?” Magnus asked, as his mouth corners turned up in an approximation of a smile.

Dean took a step back; he didn’t like this expression on any witch or magician looking at him.

Magnus rubbed his hands together, he just had the best idea to teach this boy the error of his way, and basically Dean brought it upon himself.

He raised his hands and let the blue magic release in a stream toward the young man, and in the blink of the eyes, a child stood where dean was.

Alec walked into the room, not knowing what got everyone around so riled up, until he came closer to his boyfriend and saw a small boy, with his longer shirt and pants pooled around him.

“What is going on in here?” Alec asked, his eyes staring at his lover.

Castiel sighed as he knelt beside the boy, and asked, “Dean, how old are you?”

Dean tried to count using his fingers, and then he replied, “Seven or Eight, I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you know Dean?”

“Daddy never celebrated my birthday, Sammy always did, but I can guess if you want.”

Alec knelt beside Dean and embraced him with a hug, as he told him, “You are not alone, young one, we’ll take care of you.”

“Can you be my daddy?” Dean asked him.

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at the scene, and the angel wiped a tear that streaked down his cheek as he mumbled to his lover, “We should have one of our own.”

“You know angel, we can try to be guides to this one, and if everything turns out alright, we can see about bringing an heir for us.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay at home & Keep safe.

**The next day…**

Castiel watched from the living room, as he noticed Dean waking up and heading straight to the kitchen, to prepare himself something to eat.

“Dean,” Castiel called, and noticed that it startled the boy, and added, “You should sleep more, Dean, I can prepare breakfast.”

“No, it’s my job to prepare Sammy’s breakfast,” Dean told him and then he asked, “did daddy took Sammy with him and left me with you?”

“Sort of.”

“Oh, but I can prepare you a breakfast as well, I just need to check what you have in the kitchen.” Dean tried to reach the high cabinet.

“It’s not my home, Dean, it’s my friend’s home.” Castiel told him, and hoped that the boy will listen.

“Oh, so do you think that your friend will let me to make breakfast?” Dean asked, turning around, he almost fell to the floor, but thanks to some quick Magnus magic he got caught midair and the magic guided the little boy to the floor.

Magnus sighed in relief, a second longer and he’d have had the boy splattered over the floor.

“Are you okay, Deano?” Castiel asked as he knelt beside the boy.

“Yeah, the man just saved me, is he a demon?” Dean asked Castiel.

“Well, he is half demon half human, but he is a good man.” Castiel tried to assure the boy.

“But dad told me that all the demons are bad, and we need to kill them. Like the demon that killed mom.” Dean said, while his eyes were searching for something that he could kill the demon.

“What demon?” Alec came closer to him.

“The Yellow-Eyes demon, he killed my mom.” Dean replied to him and hurried to his side.

“Well, this demon you were talking about, it is not in New York, but I’ll try to find it.” Alec told and hugged him.

Since his little brother’s death, he felt like there was an empty space in his heart, and this boy could potentially fill the void.

“So, what’s for breakfast?” Magnus asked.

Alec rose and helped the boy sit on a chair, as he replied, “I can always make a crepe, if anyone wants.”

“I want.” Dean said promptly, and Alec smiled at him.

“Did someone say crepes?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley who walked behind him, sighed heavily, his angel certainly loved sweet things.

“Then Crepes it is.” Alec smiled and went to work in the kitchen, and soon after the smell of crepes filled the air.

Magnus watched his boyfriend as he worked preparing crepes with a speed and skill that seemed like magic, the warlock knew that he should let his boyfriend make more food and not bring food by magic.

Never the less, no one said anything about setting, so in a blink and whirl of magic the table was set for breakfast, as Aziraphale sat he couldn’t wait to taste it already which made Crowley sigh heavily, while he took a glass of wine from his old friend. Magnus.

Once the crepes were on the table, pretty soon there was at least one on everyone’s plate.

“they’re quite tasty young man” Aziraphale complimented the chef, “but the crepes from Paris are to die for.” He added with a wink at Crawley.

“These are tasty daddy Alec.” Dean told him with his mouth full.


End file.
